


Blossoming

by Serendipity00



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem I wrote about Violet and the Major/Gilbert, in her point of view.





	Blossoming

 

I am a flower, I don't know if you knew  
With petals airy and light  
Dressed in purply blue  
And who had been closed up tight  
  
And you may not have heard  
But with swirling emerald feathers  
You are a hummingbird  
Tied to me by invisible tethers  
  
You cared for my well-being  
But then you stopped coming around  
And with your injury, I can't go unseeing  
I wondered if you were safe and sound  
  
But you didn't come my way  
So I was thrust into this new world  
But since our last day   
Since joining this new world   
  
I gained a desire and wanted to make room  
Have feelings that I don't shun  
I wanted to be at full bloom  
To know what it means to love someone  
  
And learning through the wonderful people I've met  
With new memories that are as precious as a pearl  
I experience the onset  
Of my emotions beginning to unfurl

 


End file.
